


[Podfic] The Family Business

by flyingcarpet, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Malfoys have always had a good head for business, they have. Recognize an opportunity when it presents itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439659) by [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet). 



> Recorded for the 2012 HP podfic fest.  
> Beta'd by takola. Cover art by k_e_wilson.

Length: 00:46:31

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Family%20Business.mp3) (44.1 MB) | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Family%20Business.m4b) (21.5 MB)

Streaming: 


End file.
